


Blue Sky, Gentle Breeze, What a Day

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Day At The Beach, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Morgan Stark is an angel, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Sunblock?”“Check.”“Towels?”"Check."“Umbrella and chairs?”“Double check.”“Toys for Morgan?”“A bag full of them. I think we have everything honey.”----Iron Man Bingo #4- Trip to the Beach





	Blue Sky, Gentle Breeze, What a Day

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth bingo fill for my Iron Man Bingo Card. This one was Trip to the Beach! Enjoy!

“Sunblock?” 

“Check.”

“Towels?”

"Check."

“Umbrella and chairs?”

“Double check.”

“Toys for Morgan?”

“A bag full of them. I think we have everything honey.” 

Tony stood next to the trunk of the car as Pepper went through the checklist. They were going to the beach. It was the first big, family trip since Tony saved the universe. Between surgeries and extensive physical therapy, the focus had been on Tony getting better. Saving the universe and then being on the brink death had taken a toll on him. But he was finally doing better, getting more and more back to how he had been before. There would always be concerns for his health, but his physical therapist and Strange had said that as long as he took it easy, everything would be fine.

“I just want to be sure,” Pepper said, moving towards Tony. She gently kissed him, not leaning on him too heavily. He was still recovering after all. “And we don’t have everything. Where are the kids?” Tony chuckled. 

“Peter!” He hollered, turning towards where Morgan’s tent was. Peter’s head popped out of the tent. “Time to go.” Peter rolled out of the tent, a smile on his face.

“Come on Mor,” Peter said. “Time for our trip to the beach!” Morgan quickly emerged, jumping on Peter’s back. The teenager stood up, carrying the small child on his back. She giggled as he walked towards the car. Tony smiled watching the two of them. Seeing the two of them together, it was the best thing to Tony. Pepper lifted Morgan off of Peter’s back and moved to put her into the car. 

“All set to go kid?” Tony asked turning towards Peter. Peter looked over at him and nodded, a smile on his face. “Great, because it’s a bit of a drive. So let’s hop to it.”

“You don’t actually want me to hop right?” Peter asked. 

“Figure of speech wise guy,” Tony said, ruffling some of Peter’s hair. “Now, come on.” Peter smiled and got into the backseat, sitting next to Morgan. Tony smiled and then got into the front seat. His foot wasn’t strong enough to drive, so Pepper was going to drive.

“To the beach!” Morgan cheered from the back as Pepper started the car. Everyone in the car chuckled as they headed on their way.

* * *

Tony sighed happily as he sat in the lounge chair they had brought. It was nice and peaceful on their little section of the beach. Tony turned around and spotted Happy, who was keeping watch. Tony had the kind of money to get a section of any beach to be private. He felt bad for making Happy be on lookout, even though that was his job. 

Which was why he had invited May.

The brunette was currently sitting in a chair near Happy keeping him company. Tony knew Happy was trying to look serious, but it was clear from May’s face that she was cracking jokes to try and get him to smile. Which seemed to be working very well in her as Tony could see Happy’s stoic façade crumbling. He just needed Happy to ask May out already and stop mooning over her.

“Hey Mister Stark!” Tony turned back around to see Peter jogging over to him.

“Hey kid,” Tony said, with a smile. “Having a good time?” 

“Yeah!” Peter said. “Morgan and I were building sandcastles. She’s actually pretty good at it for being, you know, a small child.” Tony chuckled. He had seen Peter and Morgan working on the sandcastles together. His heart nearly burst with joy when he saw Peter lifting Morgan up to put a seashell at the top of one of their creations. “But then she had to go to the bathroom, so Mrs. Stark just took her.” Tony nodded and Peter sat down on a towel nearby.

“You know you can call us Tony and Pepper,” Tony pointed out. “You call your aunt by her first name.”

“Well yeah because that’s the only thing I’ve ever called her,” Peter retorted with a shrug. “Is there any food? I’m kind of hungry.” Tony pointed to a cooler and Peter pulled it over to him. He found a container with pineapple and began eating from it. 

“You’re fine calling Happy by his name.”

“Because it’s a nickname,” Peter said. “Can you imagine if I called him Harold?” Tony laughed and shrugged. “I know you probably want me to call you, you know, Tony. But you’re just…you’re Mister Stark, you know? It’s just what I’m used to. Like I respect you too much to not call you that.” Tony nodded.

“Alright I’ll relent,” Tony said. “For now.” Peter nodded, a small smirk on his face. He put the food away and then pulled out a book. “What are you reading their kid?”

“It’s about the Black Dahlia murder,” Peter said, to which Tony made a face. “Well my friend MJ really likes this kind of stuff and she suggested I read it.”

“Oh your friend MJ,” Tony said. Peter blushed heavily before quickly burying his face in his book. “Taking an interest in her interests does help. But I bet asking her out would help more.” 

“Mister Stark,” Peter whined, still hiding his very red face. Tony chuckled and leaned over, ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter made a face, but there was a small smile hiding there as well. Then he laid down on the towel and started reading. Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

“Petey!” 

“Oof.”

Tony chuckled as Morgan jumped on top of Peter to wake him up. Peter sat up slowly, peeling the book away from his way. He smiled sheepishly, realizing he had fallen asleep reading the book.

“Like I said kid,” Tony said, with a smirk. “Asking her out would be easier.” Peter blushed profusely, as he dog-eared the page and put the book back into his bag. He turned towards Morgan, who was standing next to him. 

“Someone decided to interrupt my nap,” He said, poking Morgan’s belly. She giggled, earning her a smile from Peter.

“I do it to daddy and Uncle Happy all the time,” Morgan said. “And I want to go swimming!” Peter smiled and then glanced at Tony. 

“Is that okay with you Mister Stark?” Peter asked. “I’ll keep her close by the whole time.”

“Keep who close by?” Pepper asked, walking over to them. Tony scooted over and she sat down next to him. 

“Morgan wants to go swimming with Peter,” Tony said. Pepper pursed her lips and looked at her daughter, who was putting her big brown eyes to good use as she pouted a little.

“She learned that from you,” Pepper said, looking at Tony. Tony shrugged and Pepper smirked. “Sure baby.” Pepper turned towards Peter. “Don’t go in too deep please.” Peter nodded and he stood up. He removed his shirt and then walked with Morgan towards the water. Tony watched the two of them carefully. He noticed how closely Peter was monitoring. He was either right next to her or right behind her. He smiled as the two were staying in the shallow part of the water, Peter showing Morgan how to jump with the waves. Morgan seemed more content with Peter holding her, letting him do all the work.

“God it feels unreal watching the two of them together,” Tony said quietly. He felt Pepper’s gentle hand on his arm and he turned to look at her.

“How does it feel to finally have everything?” Pepper asked with a smirk. Tony smiled and glanced back at Peter and Morgan. Morgan squealing loudly, a smile on her face, as she clung to Peter. Peter was laughing, jumping with the waves or gently splashing Morgan. Tony turned back towards Pepper and kissed.

“Feels pretty damn great,” Tony said, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled and then they turned their attention to Peter and Morgan, still happily enjoying playing in the water.

* * *

“Alright that should be good,” Happy said as he finished putting together a bonfire. Tony nodded appreciatively to Happy. He had moved to a different chair, so Pepper and Morgan could sit in the lounge chair. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting a little cold, so Happy had decided to build a bonfire. He then sat down on a blanket next to May. The rest of the beach had pretty much cleared out, so Tony had told Happy to just relax with them.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Peter asked.

“Scouts,” Happy said with a shrug. May glanced over at him and smirked at his response.

“Peter wasn’t interested in joining the Boy Scouts,” May said. “He was more interested in science and running around the apartment pretending to be a superhero.” Peter’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment as Happy and Tony both chuckled at her comment.

“I like to pretend to be a superhero too!” Morgan said, standing up on the chair. “I play Avengers all the time. Spider-Man’s my favorite.” Tony gasped and held his chest in a dramatic fashion.

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood,” Tony said. Morgan gave her dad and look and Pepper swatted at his arm.

“That’s cool Mor,” Peter said. “But Iron Man was always my favorite.” Tony smiled and reached over to ruffle Peter’s hair.

“Hear that daughter of mine?” Tony asked. “Peter knows how not to break my heart. I’m disowning you and adopting him.”

“Only if you pay his college tuition,” May said. 

“I thought that was a given,” Tony retorted, earning an eye roll from May and a mumbled, embarrassed comment from Peter. Tony looked over at Morgan, who didn’t look pleased with his comment. “I was just kidding Maguna. I could never disown you.” She shook her head, a pout forming. Tony scooped her out of Pepper’s lap and began covering her face with kisses. Eventually, Morgan giggled loudly and Tony stopped. She made herself comfortable on his lap, cuddling close to him. Pepper just shook her head, a small smile on her face. Tony looked around the circle at the people that were his family and smiled, very content. Peter began talking, pulling everyone into conversation, but Tony just enjoyed being present with everyone.

* * *

Later that evening, when it was very dark out and way past Morgan’s bedtime, Tony was just leaving Morgan’s room. They had gotten back a little while ago, staying well past the sunset on the beach. Peter had been telling a story about a deli he always went to and the owner and Tony didn’t want to interrupt. But eventually, Morgan was barely staying awake and even Peter looked exhausted. 

“The little miss down?” Pepper asked as Tony closed the door to her room. 

“Out like a light,” Tony said. She smiled and they headed into their room. “Today was a really good day.” 

“It was,” Pepper said. “We should do things like that more often. Maybe invite more people next time.”

“We could always do a barbecue here,” Tony said. “Invite Clint and his family. Have a whole day of it.” Pepper smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I love that idea,” Pepper said. She went to kiss him again when his phone started ringing. She moved away. “I’m going to finish up my nighttime routine and you’re going to make that call fast so we can have some adult time.” She smiled mischievously at him before disappearing into the bathroom. Tony quickly picked up the phone, liking this idea of adult time. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Mister Stark.” Tony sat down on the bed, smiling a little hearing Peter’s voice. “Happy just dropped us off. I just wanted to call and thank you for inviting May and I today.”

“Anytime kid,” Tony said. “And I meant it. Get some rest alright?”

“You too,” Peter said. “Night Mister Stark.” Tony ended the call and leaned back on the bed. He smiled to himself. It had been a great day. After everything they had all been through, a relaxing trip to the beach had been exactly what they all needed.

“You off the phone?” Pepper asked as she opened the door to the bathroom. Tony looked at her and nodded. As soon as she was on the bed, he pulled her closer to him, her light laughs filling up the room.

It had been a pretty great day overall.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
